


pożegnanie wiosny

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 4.06.1832, Angst, Canon Era, M/M, before the barricade, beszczeszczenie kościoła ale nie w fajnym stylu, mało związkowe ale z nimi, nie umiem pisać ale to mój ulubiony fik, prouvaire is omnious, tw blood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: ostatnie tygodnie wiosny były ostatnimi tygodniami jego życia. pozostawało tylko zapewnić, by i potem jego żywot nie wydał na świat żadnych świeżych kwiatów. a to pozostawił dłoniom, które miały w tym już doświadczenie.





	pożegnanie wiosny

Czerwiec wnikał w święte mury, które w swojej odwieczności zamykały przed ciepłem oblicze, pozwalając słonecznej światłości wniknąć przez szklane witraże. Było śmiertelnie cicho, odjąwszy kroki, które ostatecznie zamarły, gdy jedyny obecny w świątyni usiadł w ciemnodrewnianej ławce.

Złoty krąg na ołtarzu błyszczał zachęcająco, niemal rozbrzmiewając wibrującym brzdękiem, choć tknął go co najwyżej kurz. Siedzący w ławce niewiele uwagi przykładał do takich rzeczy. Przymknąwszy powieki zdawał się drzemać, palce zacisnąwszy na wyrwanej naprędce kartce z wiadomością zapisaną pochyłym, eleganckim pismem.

Jeżeli istotnie przysnął, spokój ducha nie był mu dany na długo. Gdzieś z zakrystii dało się słyszeć bulgoczący odgłos, nieznany niewinnym, a wprawiających w niepokój tych, którzy tą wiedzą zostali obdarzeni.

Odgłos człowieka krztuszącego się własną krwią.

Po chwili znów było cicho. Jednak delikatny stukot rosnący na marmurowej posadzce zdradzał, że do prezbiterium wtargnie kolejna osoba. Siedzący w nawie głównej rozchylił powieki w momencie, gdy wysoka, ciemno ubrana sylwetka ukazała się w zasięgu wzroku. Mężczyzna, choć ledwo dorósł do takiego określenia, a równocześnie było to jedyne określenie odpowiednie dla niego – gdyż młodzieniec zawiera zbyt dużo słodkiej niewinności, która chłopakowi została przedwcześnie odebrana – miał rękawy elegancko skrojonego płaszcza podwinięte do łokci i obserwator mógłby sądzić, że wynikało to z pogody panującej na zewnątrz świątyni.

Obserwator ten mógł bowiem przeoczyć smugi krwi na jego jasnych dłoniach.

\- Jesteś za wcześnie – rzucił tonem, który przypominał dźwiękowy substytut rżniętego z kryształu kandelabra rzuconego o posadzkę. Nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku siedzącego, który nie poruszył się odkąd jego samotność została naruszona, ale nie przestał śledzić spojrzeniem poczynań kryminalisty.

Który dotarł do chrzcielnicy. Ciężkie wieko odsunął silnym, pewnym pchnięciem, po czym najzwyczajniej na świecie obmył się z krwi. W owym geście nie było jednak żadnego przebaczenia, nie wiązało się ono ze skruchą ani oczyszczeniem z win. Było zwykłą, do bólu pragmatyczną czynnością.

Siedzący zorientował się, że wpatruje się w ten oksymoron, tę prostytucję przebaczenia z milczącym zachwytem, który ograniczał się jednak do wyrwanej z rzeczywistości sprzeczności. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy już oczyszczony z dowodów zbrodni przesunął wieko chrzcielnicy z powrotem na miejsce i zamarł, zdezorientowany na widok kogoś, kto zdecydowanie nie był Claquesousem.

Jean Prouvaire uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie ze swojego miejsca.

\- A jednak się nie oparzyłeś – zauważył, mając na myśli święconą wodę. – Jestem prawie zawiedziony.

Kilka kropel spadło na posadzkę, gdy Montparnasse instynktownym gestem sięgnął po nóż. Musiał go wytrzeć, skoro ostrze wróciło na swoje stałe miejsce pod płaszczem.

\- Druzgoczące – prychnął z jakąś melodyjną nutą. Ciemne spojrzenie rzuciło się do drzwi zakrystii, jakby sprawdzając, czy przynajmniej martwi tacy pozostają. Gdyż ciekawska widownia, pojawiająca się w złym momencie mogła dołączyć do zbyt rozgadanego spowiednika już za moment. Montparnasse wolał, by była to skuteczna ochrona.

\- Czegoś chcesz, czy po prostu pragniesz śmierci? – zapytał, robiąc krok w przód. Jehan oparł się na to wygodniej o ławkę. Zdecydowanie kłopotliwe zachowanie, gdy komuś grozisz.

\- To czego chcemy, a co otrzymujemy, to często dwie różne rzeczy – westchnął i gdyby Montparnasse nie był tak zirytowany jego obojętnym zachowaniem, przewróciłby oczami. Choć być może to zrobił, nieświadomie. – Ale rzeczywiście, nie przychodzę bezinteresownie, ani przypadkowo. Mam prośbę.

Nóż w jasnej dłoni był już jawnie widoczny, ale nie zrobiło to wrażenia na zatopionym w refleksji młodzieńcu. Montparnasse mógłby go z tej odległości zabić w nie więcej niż trzy uderzenia serca, opierał się bowiem o przeciwległy rząd ławek z niemałą profanacją, jako że był odwrócony plecami do ołtarza.

Ale czy wyglądał na człowieka, któremu zależało na takich drobnostkach?

\- Czyżbym sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który egzekwuje prośby? – W pełen zdumienia sposób _wydeklamował, _po czym uniósłszy głowę, by spojrzenie przesunąć na rzeźbę Chrystusa na krzyżu wyszeptał: - Gdzie popełniłem błąd?

Z jakiegoś powodu na te słowa Jehan wstał, nieugaszona determinacja płonęła w jego oczach.

\- Nie, ale sprawiasz wrażenie człowieka, który korzysta z okazji do wzbogacenia się. Przysługa za opłatą – wyjaśnił z dziwną burzą w głosie. Montparnasse przybrał nieprzychylny wyraz twarzy.

\- Chłopcze, jeśli bierzesz mnie za prosty... - Ale Jehan nie baczył na oburzenie w jego postaci. Wyciągnął dłoń, w której do tej pory miętosił kartkę.

\- Za trzy dni pójdź pod ten adres. W mieszkaniu na trzecim piętrze znajdziesz pod łóżkiem dwie skrzynie. W jednej pieniądze, w drugiej wiersze. – Zrozumienie jak oliwa rozpłynęło się na powierzchni twarzy Montparnasse. – Pieniądze możesz zabrać. Wiersze spal. Wszystkie. Nie wcześniej jednak, niż za trzy dni.

Zrozumienie zniknęło równie szybko, co się pojawiło.

\- Dlaczego dopiero za trzy dni? – dopytał Montparnasse, chociaż dociekliwość nie leżała w jego naturze. Chociaż, obojętne wykonywanie poleceń było domeną Gueulemera.

Coś starożytnego kryło się w oczach tego dziwnego młodzieńca, jakaś prorocza pewność. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Bez strachu.

\- Ponieważ wtedy umrę.

Montparnasse schował adres do kieszeni płaszcza z przekonaniem, że nikt nie powinien tak spokojnie wyczekiwać swojej śmierci.

**Author's Note:**

> dziękuję za przeczytanie, zrodziło się to podczas którejś z moich wędrówek do kościoła (co pewnie jest kwestionowalne) also przepraszam za bezpośredniość tego. ale kocham moje dzieci także. trzymajcie się!


End file.
